<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The perfect son by Loverofallthingsdisney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463599">The perfect son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney'>Loverofallthingsdisney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Rapunzel tangled adventure, tangled the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, not in the mood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story Is based on an image I saw on tumblr from Kaycartoons. This takes Place after the episode Not in the mood where Varian picks up the mood potion.<br/>Mood Potion Varian AU<br/>After another failed experiment, Varian finds the moon potion in the river. In an attempt to finally become the son Varian believes his dad wants, Varian modifies and drinks the mood potion to finally be a son his dad can be proud of. Is it really what Quirin wanted though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father and Son - Relationship, Varian and Quirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The perfect son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaycartoons+on+tumblr">Kaycartoons on tumblr</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Varian was in his lab working on his latest invention he was making a machine that would help the crop from his garden grow faster so that the fruit and veggies would grow faster and it would be less work for him  and his dad.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would give him more time to spend with his dad, Varian loved spending time with his dad even though they didn’t always agree on stuff like Alchemy. Varian was putting the last touch on his invention,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Ruddiger it’s ready, all I have to do is put this solution I made into this machine and it will distribute it to the crops and it should make the crop grow within a week” Varian told Ruddiger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian grabbed and poured the solution into the machine “Alright Ruddiger I’m ready” Varian said with a nervous tone he grabbed the lever and pulled it down, the machine made a whirring noise and it shook a little bit. Varian stepped back and the machine started to overheat and shake more </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“uhh... it not supposed to do that” Varian said with concern in his voice, “Ruddiger we have to hide!” Varian said grabbing Ruddiger ducking behind a table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All of a sudden the machine exploded parts flying everywhere, Once it was safe Varian came out of hiding he looked around his invention was completely destroyed and half his lad had a hole in it, Quirin came Rushing in and ran to Varian,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Varian! Are you okay?” Quirin asked his son. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad I’m fine...we’re ok” Varian said to his dad. Quirin pulled Varian into a tight hug “what happened?” Quirin asked Varian.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... I must have done something wrong and the machine exploded “ Varian tried to explain to his dad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh Varian.... when will you learn?” Quirin said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian just looked to the ground he knew his dad was disappointed, “you could have gotten hurt Varian” Quirin said to his son with a worried tone </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know dad... I’m sorry” Varian said trying to hold back any tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin looked at his son he didn’t understand why Varian loved Alchemy so much it was dangerous but he knew Varian took after his mom Ulla she loved Alchemy. Quirin pulled Varian in a huge once more,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am going to go get dinner ready, please try and clean up this mess and I’ll see how we can fix this hole in your lab”Quirin told Varian. “Ok dad” Varian said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian grabbed the broom and started to sweep up the broken pieces of his invention he kept thinking to himself why do I do this?, why do I always disappoint my dad?, I’ll never make him proud, I’ll never be the son he wants me to be, why am I such a failure, maybe my dad would be better off without me, all these thoughts came flooding to his mind he couldn’t take it Varian dropped the broom and ran outside he had to clear his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Varian kept walking not really caring where he was going when he found himself near a pond and he saw this glass bottle filled with some kind of purple liquid Varian Being the curious boy he is grabbed it “I wonder what this is?” Varian asked himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian went back to his lab and started experimenting the purple compound after hours of experiments and extractions Varian finally figured what it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ruddiger I figured out what this purple stuff is, it’s a mood potion it changes your mood to the opposite of what you are” Varian said proudly to his pet raccoon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian thought for a moment, “who should make this and why?” Varian thought to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a couple of minutes and idea hit Varian, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it!” Varian said loudly </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I enhance this and with my own alchemy solution I could make it to where it changes me” Varian said to his pet raccoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ruddiger gave Varian a confused look, “not like physically change me but change my personality it will reverse my personality and change me to be the son my dad always wanted me to be” Varian started. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruddiger didn’t like that idea he loved Varian the way he was he didn’t want him to change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian started working on his compound and he had to make more of the mood potion because most of it was gone. Varian mixed his solution with the mood potion “Done!” Varian said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright Ruddiger all I have to do is drink this and within a couple of mins I’ll be the perfect son, I’ll finally make my dad proud of me” Varian said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I only need to drink a little bit, here goes nothing” Varian said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian grabbed the glass bottle and drank a little less than half “Gah!, This is disgusting” Varian said sticking his tongue out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright Ruddiger by tomorrow the potion will have taken affect and I’ll be the son my dad would be proud of” Varian told Ruddiger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day Varian got up as usual and got himself ready he didn’t feel any different but he went down stairs to eat breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good morning son” Quirin said to Varian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning dad” Varian answered. Varian sat down and ate his breakfast, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what do you have planned today son” Quirin asked Varian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know maybe clean up around the house help picking the crops” Varian said to his dad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Quirin was surprised usually Varian would have mentioned on working on a project or something that involved Alchemy but he didn’t. Quirin didn’t think much of it he though since the accident yesterday Varian would just take a break for the day, Varian cleaned up his lab, he fixed and cleaned the kitchen, he even tried to fix the hole from his lab. Quirin was shocked Varian always helped him there was never any doubt but only when his dad asked him to help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days passed and Quirin was noticing something very different in Varian he was more quiet, he would loose his temper pretty quickly and he would get angry at any little thing that happened and he wasn’t feeding Ruddiger and hanging with him as much anymore and he hadn’t done or even try to use his alchemy or even invent anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Quirin was a little worried but there hasn’t been any explosions none of the town people were complaining about Varian and his inventions it was actually pretty peaceful. Varian was cleaning his lab up and he grabbed a box and started putting away all his Alchemy stuff and all his inventions he never finished even his notes that he had worked on since he was a toddler he didn’t seem to care for it anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruddiger didn’t like this new Varian he was so mad and depressed and so serious he didn’t like to have fun and the worst part of all he didn’t like hot coco anymore. Ruddiger just wanted his old playful smart goofy master back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin came opened the door to his sons lab and saw Varian packing everything up </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey son!, I brought you some hot coco for all the hard work you did these past few days it’s not as good as yours though” Quirin stated to Varian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um.. thanks dad but I don’t like hot coco” Varian said sternly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin was shocked he couldn’t believe what he was hearing his son saying no to hot coco he never turned down hot coco. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Varian what are you doing? Why are you packing up all your Alchemy stuff?” Quirin asked Varian putting the cup of hot coco down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And when did you stop liking hot coco?” Quirin asked with concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian was getting tired of his dad asking him questions “Because it doesn’t interest me anymore and why does it matter if I don’t like hot coco anymore!” Varian snapped at his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin was surprised Varian had never snapped at him he was always so obedient sometimes but he never talked back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Varian I don’t like how your acting, is something bothering you?” Quirin asked sternly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian turned around and looked at his dad and the vile fell from his pocket“no I’m fine!” Varian said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Quirin picked up the vile “what’s this Varian?” Quirin asked him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian looked at the vile and took it from his dads hands “it’s nothing” Varian said putting the vile away.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin gave a stern look at Varian “Varian what is it? And did you drink this? Is that why your acting weird?” Quirin asked his son sternly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian hesitated for a bit not sure if he should tell his dad Varian finally spoke “its a mood potion I found out in the lake I enhanced it to make me the son you would be proud of” Varian said to his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian gave an angry look to Quirin “you should be happy I’m not interested in alchemy anymore I haven’t invented anything dangerous that explodes I’ve done everything you wanted and asked me to do.” Varian said to his dad angrily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You should be proud of me aren’t I the perfect son now aren’t I everything you wanted me to be that perfect son that doesn’t fail and disappoint you? A son that you can love” Varian said sternly to his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin stayed quiet trying to process what his son just told him, When Varian told him these things so many thoughts filled his head like what would Ulla do if she was I this situation? Why did Varian think he wasn’t proud of him? Why he didn’t think he loves him? All these thoughts came to his kind till he was finally able to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Varian was waiting for his dad to respond or at least say something,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Varian... I” Quirin was trying to figure out what to say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin pulled his son in a tight hug and pulled him away where he could see Varian’s face, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Varian, I am proud of you I always have been, you didn’t have to prove yourself by making a potion and drinking it and changing you into something your not” Quirin told Varian with a half smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know I don’t always show and tell you that I love you and that I’m proud of you that’s my mistake for not telling you” Quirin said to Varian.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Varian I love you they way you were I love how you are so passionate about Alchemy, how talented , and smart, your persistence, you remind me so much of your mom she loved Alchemy and you act so much like her, if she was here she would be very proud of you Varian just like I am proud of you” Quirin told Varian putting his hand on his shoulders trying to hold back his tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian didn’t know what to say his dad never liked sharing his feelings and he never talked much about his mom either. Varian stayed quiet trying to process what his dad just told him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dad.. I’m sorry, I should not have treated you that way” Varian said with shame in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just though that if I was different I would be the son you wanted me to be a son you could be proud of” Varian said trying to hold back his tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Varian I am proud of you and I have always been proud of you, Ever since your mom left it’s been hard trying to raise you but I know If she was here now she hug both of us and tell us that she is proud of you” Quirin said to Varian.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No dad she would be proud of us” Varian said giving his dad a tight hug . </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin returned the hug with an even tighter one, They stayed there for awhile till they felt better, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“now that we confessed our feelings to each other how about we make that reversal potion I’d love to have my son back” Quirin said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hehe sure I think I have the recipe I just have to make the original and it should make me back to normal” Varian told his dad with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get started” Quirin told Varian messing up his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruddiger came in and put his paw on Varian’s leg, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey buddy, sorry I was so mean to you and not paying attention to you can you forgive me?” Varian said to Ruddiger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruddiger crawled up to Varian’s shoulders and cuddled him, “Thanks bud, I love you to” Varian said hugging his pet raccoon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian grabbed all the ingredients he needed to make the potion his dad helped him mix all the ingredients and heat and stir the compounds till the potion was ready. Varian grabbed the purple liquid and poured it in another glass vile and shook it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad once I drink this it will turn me back to my original personality are you sure you want me to do this?” Varian asked his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin smiled at his son “Varian I like you just the way you were before you drank the potion, besides I didn’t really like this Varian” Quirin answered his son with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Varian just smiled “I didn’t like him either hehe” Varian answered back with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here goes nothing” Varian said pouring half the vile inside his mouth “Gah! It still tastes awful” Varian said gaging. Quirin laughed “How about some water that should help” Quirin said to his son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah I’d like that dad” Varian answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day arrived Varian woke up for himself ready and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Quirin had the table all set up and he handed Varian his plate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning son, How are you feeling?” Quirin asked Varian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian chuckled “I feel fine I guess I think it worked” Varian answered unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Would you like some hot coco? I tried following your recipe” Quirin told Varian with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Varian smiled, “Yes! I love hot coco” Varian answered with excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin smiled and gave his son a cup of hot coco. Varian smiled “wow dad this hot coco is amazing!” Varian complimented his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin smiled “I’m glad you like it son” Quirin said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian smiled at his dad “may I be excused I have a lot of Alchemy and inventions to catch up on” Varian told his dad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “sure son go for it just be careful ok” Quirin told Varian with a smile.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian smiled “Yes sir” Varian answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirin pulled Varian into a tight hug “I love you son, I’m so proud of you” Quirin told Varian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian tried not to cry he had longed to hear those words from his dad. Varian returned the hug “I love you to dad, thanks for not giving up on me” Varian told his dad giving him a tighter hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian went to his lab and stared to unpack everything Ruddiger climes up to Varian’s shoulders and gave him a small tap on his cheek,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “hey bud! It’s great to be back” Varian said to Ruddiger petting him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ruddiger gave Varian a smile he was happy his master was back to normal. Varian started working on one of his inventions and Quirin was downstairs cleaning up when he heard a small explosion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Son you ok?” Quirin called out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes dad just a little accident” Varian shouted from his lab. Quirin Chuckled</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Welcome back son, it’s great to have you back” Quirin said with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The End</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>